


Cupid’s Birthday Surprise (who will fall in love?)

by Jozosukkflingpussy



Category: Hypnosis Microphone, hypmic
Genre: Birthday, Fling Posse - Freeform, Gentaro and Dice also throw Ramuda a surprising birthday party, M/M, Mention of Matenro, Ramuda is Cupid, Ramuda tried to match make Gendice, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jozosukkflingpussy/pseuds/Jozosukkflingpussy
Summary: AU! Where Ramuda is actually secretly Cupid and makes Dice fall in love with Gentaro on Valentine’s Day (also his bday!) Does it all go according to Ramuda’s plan though?
Relationships: Amemura Ramuda & Arisugawa Dice & Yumeno Gentaro, Amemura Ramuda/Arisugawa Dice, Amemura Ramuda/Arisugawa Dice/Yumeno Gentaro, Arisugawa Dice/Yumeno Gentaro, gendice, some kinda ramudice?
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I got this idea from like sitting in Eng class bored and I was like “hang on...Ramuda’s bday is February 14th, which is Valentine’s Day, and like, he’s small like Cupid...I think I see a connection here” and hence how I got this whole idea. Also Gendice is my fave hypmic ship so...it all seemed to work out well.

“Cupid is one of the most famous symbols of Valentine’s Day. He shoots magical gold-tipped arrows at gods and humans alike. By piercing their heart with an arrow, he causes individuals to fall deeply in love.”

Most people were aware of the myth regarding Cupid and his association with Valentine’s Day. What people were unaware of was the fact that Cupid roamed amongst humans in society in disguise as a small, pink haired man. He went by the name ‘Amemura Ramuda’ and currently lived in Shibuya, Japan. He also happened to be the current leader of Shibuya Division, known as Fling Posse. The one complication their division had that other divisions didn’t was the fact that none of them knew each other before becoming a team. Of course, for a division to gain popularity amongst the population of Japan, having a strong bond within the team was vital. Ramuda had seen the popularity of Matenro grow, and having two of their members be friends since elementary school who now lived together, the competition was very hard to beat. However, with Valentine’s Day coming up soon, which was also coincidentally his birthday as well, Ramuda undoubtedly had a plan in mind to not only bring his division closer, but to boost the popularity of Fling Posse. He was going to shoot one of his team members with a magical gold-tipped arrow and pierce his heart, causing him to deeply fall in love with the other member. 

The day before Ramuda’s birthday had arrived and the stores in Shibuya were packed with people buying chocolates, roses, cards, and everything else associated with Valentine’s Day. Of course, Ramuda secretly being Cupid, didn’t need to rely on any of the mass produced stuff to get Dice and Gentaro to fall in love. All he needed were his bow and arrows. To him, the best birthday present he could have was for Gentaro and Dice to fall deeply in love with one another and through that, develop a bond stronger than any that other members of the other divisions had.  
“Hmm, who should I shoot my arrow at though? Would Dice or Gentaro be a better option?” Ramuda asked himself as he sat at his desk the night before Valentine’s Day, a picture of both the other division members in front of him.  
“Gentaro seems like he’s much more experienced with love considering all the novels he writes but Dice...” he began to trail off and held the picture of Dice in his right hand and raised it up to his eyes.  
“Dice seems like he’d totally fall head over heels for Gentaro ☆ so I’m gonna choose you to shoot tomorrow! ☆ He also probably wouldn’t know how to process his feelings and end up telling Gentaro straight away!” Ramuda said to himself and smiled. He placed down the picture of Dice next to Gentaro’s and looked over at his gleaming bow and arrows which would be in use tomorrow. 

Valentine’s Day had arrived and Ramuda had surprisingly received a message from Dice.  
“Come to the park today!” It read. Ramuda began to wonder to himself whether Dice and Gentaro had planned some surprise birthday party for him in the local park or whether Dice had just lost a bet and urgently needed help. Regardless, he packed his bag with his magical bow and arrows, making sure to conceal them well, and head out to the local park.  
“I’ll be there soon ☆” he texted back to Dice and walked out of his apartment. The park was actually quite close to where he lived, about a five minute walk. He saw Dice and Gentaro in the park and made sure to not be seen by either of them if he was going to strategically shoot Dice’s heart without anyone noticing. Ramuda hid behind a tree, a few meters away from Gentaro and Dice, who appeared to be waiting for Ramuda to arrive. Gentaro seemed to be holding a cake box, which Ramuda assumed had a cake in it. Dice on the other hand appeared to be holding a red heart-shaped chocolate box.  
“Dice, why ever did you buy Ramuda Valentine’s Day chocolates? He is not your Valentine, is he?” Gentaro questioned as the two of them stood together, waiting for Ramuda to show up.  
“Well, uh, I kinda was running low on cash and these were surprisingly cheap, I’m sorry I bet all my money last night please don’t tell Ramuda!” Dice begged while anxiously looking around for Ramuda to appear out of no where. Gentaro simply let out a sigh.  
“Well, I suppose the thought of buying Ramuda a present is what counts.” He replied.  
“Of course Dice bet all his money.” Ramuda said to himself while standing behind the tree, cautiously removing the bow and a single, golden-tipped arrow from his bag which he planned to shoot at Dice’s heart.  
“If this goes well, Gentaro should be the first person Dice looks at and they’ll fall in love.” Ramuda whispered to himself while strategically aiming the arrow at Dice who had his back to him.  
“Stay still for me Dice~” He said as he drew the arrow from the bow and it flung right towards Dice, hitting the clueless man right in the chest where his heart was.  
“Yes! I got him~! Now all he has to do is look at Gentaro and fall in love with him!” He enthusiastically whispered and watched as Dice stared at Gentaro right in the eyes.  
“Yo dude, I feel really weird.” Dice said while staring at Gentaro and placing both his hands on his own chest.  
“Hmm~? Whatever do you mean Dice? What is wrong?” Gentaro queried as he watched the other man grab his heart.  
“It feels weird, like, I dunno how to explain it.” He said and clutched at his shirt.  
“Dice? Surely you are not having a heart attack being such a young and healthy man?” He asked while placing an arm around Dice while carrying the cake in his other hand.  
“I-It’s fine. I’m totally not having a heart attack man. It feels more like butterflies in my stomach now or something.” Dice said and put a hand over his stomach.  
“May you perhaps, been struck with one of Cupid’s bows on Valentine’s Day?” Gentaro questioned. Dice stared at him with disbelief and a disgusted look on his face.  
“Bro, no way! There’s no such thing as Cupid or whatever. Valentine’s Day is just a commercial holiday designed by capitalists to make a profit from us.” He said.  
“Hehe~ how do you know there is no Cupid, Dice~?” Ramuda said while walking out from behind the tree and pretending to look like he had just arrived at the park.  
“Ramuda! What took you so long? Also happy birthday!” Dice said excitedly and handed Ramuda the box of chocolates with a smile.  
“Aww~ thank you so much Daisuu~!” Ramuda replied smiling brightly and accepted the present.  
“Happy birthday Ramuda.” Gentaro said and placed the cake box on the bench table and opened it to reveal a pink cake with ‘Happy Birthday Ramuda’ written on top of it.  
“Thank you Gentaro~!” He said and hugged him. While hugging Gentaro, Ramuda noticed Dice who was staring and them hugging, a slightly jealous look placed upon his face. ‘Perfect, he must be in love with Gentaro!’ Ramuda said to himself mentally and smiled.  
“Now, shall we eat cake?” Gentaro asked.  
“No no! We have to sing happy birthday, right Ramuda?” Dice asked him.  
“You guys don’t have to sing for me~☆ but if you do I’ll be very happy!” Ramuda cheered and smiled at them both.  
“Ok then! Looks like we’re gonna sing! Let’s go Gentaro!” Dice said and began to sing, while Gentaro joined him. After they finished singing, Ramuda smiled and cut the cake.  
“This is one of the first times I’ve celebrated my birthday you know, so thank you guys~!” Ramuda said and began to eat a piece. 

The whole day the three spent time walking around Shibuya, shopping in multiple stores, despite every place being filled with couples celebrating Valentine’s Day and eating out. Once the day was over, they parted their own ways and went home. Ramuda walked home that day, hoping Dice had deeply fallen in love with Gentaro and that the two would eventually fall in love. He was just about to put the key in the door when he heard his phone ring from his pocket. He pulled it out with his left hand while still trying to open the door with his right hand. It, to no surprise, was none other than Dice.  
“Hello Daisu~!” He answered happily, hoping Dice had called him to express his feelings towards Gentaro.  
“R-Ramuda! Help me! This whole day I felt all weird and stuff. Uhh, not in a bad way though! That’s not what I meant! I loved celebrating your birthday and all but like, my heart was beating so fast today and I had this weird tingly feeling in my stomach and I didn’t know who to call.” He said desperately.  
“Oh Dice! I’m glad you called!” Ramuda expressed cheerfully and closed the door behind him before jumping onto the couch in his apartment.  
“I’m sorry, I’m not bothering you by calling you right?” Dice asked nervously on the other side of the line. Ramuda simply laughed at Dice’s question.  
“Don’t be silly Dice! Of course not! Anyway~ you called the right person for this sorta stuff! Sounds like you got struck by love today ♡” He said to the distressed Dice over the phone.  
“Huh? First Gentaro says that and now you? There’s no such thing as Cupid or Valentine’s Day and all of that stuff! But...” He trailed off, while Ramuda eagerly waited for answer. There was no reply.  
“But...?” Ramuda asked.  
“But, I think I’m in love...I haven’t felt like this since I was like 12 or something.” Dice spilled to Ramuda nervously.  
“Oh boy really? With who?” Ramuda asked enthusiastically, hoping to hear the name ‘Gentaro’ come from the phone. There was no response.  
“With who?” Ramuda asked again.  
“With...” Dice trailed off.  
“D-Dice? You can tell me you know! For real!” He encouraged over the phone, desperately wanting him to admit he liked Gentaro.  
“I don’t know, actually.” Dice admitted.


	2. Gendice Route! (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Ok so this is the OG story where everything goes according to plan and Dice falls in love with Gentaro!)

“Dice? How do you not know? Surely someone makes you feel this way?” Ramuda asked.   
“Yeah...I think it’s, G-Gentaro. Ahh but please don’t tell him! Please please please!” Dice begged over the phone and Ramuda’s face beamed with joy, lips curing into a huge smile and his eyes shining with happiness.  
“Aww! Dice totally has a crush on Gentaro! This is the best thing that’s ever happened on my birthday! And Valentine’s Day as well? What a coincidence! This must be fate!” Ramuda exclaimed through the phone.   
“H-hey but you PROMISE you won’t tell him!” Dice demanded.   
“Of course not! I could never steal your special moment from you Dice! That’s for you to tell Gentaro!” Ramuda cheered.   
“I-I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet, I don’t know should I like, at least try to become closer to him first? We’re friends and all but like, we’ve only known each other for a short time since we’d never met before you introduced us.” He said while asking for advice.   
“Yes! You should definitely do that! You guys would be the best couple in all of Shibuya! I think you should actually give him a call right now and talk to him~!” Ramuda suggested happily.   
“N-now? But like...he might be asleep right now. Or busy working on a novel. I don’t wanna disturb him outta no where you know?” Dice replied nervously.   
“There’s no way Gentaro wouldn’t want to receive a call from you right now Dice~!” Ramuda chirped. Dice hesitated over the phone, a blush appearing on his face despite Ramuda not being able to see this.   
“I- are you sure? He could be busy right now and to be honest I might stutter and breakdown.” Dice replied. Ramuda began to twirl his own hair, almost enjoying seeing Dice be so head over heels and nervous for Gentaro. His plan had truly been successful. He let out a gentle sigh.   
“Daisu~ tell me honestly. How much do you love Gentaro?” He asked. Once again, there was a pause as Dice collected his thoughts.   
“Like, so much bro. I can’t even really describe it...just thinking about him makes me feel all funny inside.” He responded sincerely.   
“Then you should totally tell him how you feel yeah? Come on Dice you can do it ☆ !” Ramuda encouraged. Dice gulped in response, realising just how hard it was to argue against him.   
“Y-yeah I suppose you’re right...I’ll tell him now.”   
“Hurray! That’s right Dice you do that right now! You can call me after and tell me how it goes, ne~! ☆ Now goodbye and Goodluck~ ” Ramuda said and hung up on Dice who didn’t have a chance to say anything more. Dice was left hanging, nervously looking down at his phone which was beeping to indicate the recipient had left the call. He scrolled to Gentaro’s contact and pressed on the call button, anxiously waiting for him to pick up. His heart raced, his head filled with thoughts and his stomach felt full of butterflies and the ringing continued. Sweat dripped down his face as Gentaro picked up on the other side of the phone.


	3. Ramudice ??? Route! (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (So this is the crack idea I had as a joke originally where I thought “wouldn’t it be a disaster if Dice fell in love with Ramuda instead” and then I thought “wait...what if...I had that be an alternative ending” so that’s exactlt what I did! I have no idea where I’m going with the Ramudice ending...since my OG plan was Gendice this one might be harder to write about, anyway hope it’s just as enjoyable!)

“Dice? How do you not know? Surely someone makes you feel this way?” Ramuda asked.   
“Yeah...I think it’s...ah shit...” Dice stuttered on the other side of the line.   
“You think it’s? It’s who? I totally know this person right?” Ramuda asked happily.   
“Y-yes in fact you do, better than I do.” Dice admitted. ‘Yes! It must be Gentaro! Considering Ramuda had met Gentaro before Dice, he must be calling him up to ask about the best ways to get Gentaro to like him back!’ Ramuda thought to himself excitedly.   
“Come on Dice, say the name! Say Gentaro!” Ramuda begged while smiling eagerly, although Dice couldn’t see this. There was a short pause followed by a stutter of confusion from Dice.   
“Wait...G-Gentaro? N-no it’s not Gentaro at all.” Dice admitted, nervousness in all his words. Ramuda’s smile instantly disappeared as his heart dropped. ‘What? Not Gentaro? Not fucking Gentaro? Then who the fuck is it?’ Ramuda thought to himself.   
“It’s actually uh...you...Ramuda...I think I-I have f-feelings for you...” Dice admitted fearfully, unsure of how the other would respond to such a sudden confession.   
‘Fuck no! How did this happen? How? Gentaro was the first person he looked at!’ Ramuda panic thought to himself.   
“R-Ramuda? I-I’m sorry d-do you hate me?” Dice asked worryingly, beginning to cry over the phone. Instantly Ramuda snapped out of his thoughts and realised he was still on the call with Dice.   
“Daisu~ I could never ever hate you~♡ I just, did not expect such a bold confession so soon! Most people take foreverrr to confess their feelings!” Ramuda said, genuinely unsure what to say for once. He mind, of course, was still racing with thoughts regarding how he has screwed up his plan so much.   
“I-I’m sorry Ramuda, I-I shouldn’t have confessed so soon, I should have waited.” Dice said and ended the call instantly after out of nervousness.   
“Wait Dice-“ He began to say before Dice had cut him off and the phone was beeping. Ramuda stared down at his phone in shock and distress, almost unable to process the entire conversation he just had with Dice.   
“What the fuck? How? How did that happen? He looked at Gentaro before me, he was literally staring at him, at his eyes.” Ramuda said to himself aloud. His mind raced with thoughts, wondering what could have possibly gone wrong.   
“Unless...” he began to trail off as he pondered. “Unless it’s because the arrow hadn’t activated while he was staring at Gentaro...and it only began to work when I appeared...meaning that I would have been the first person Dice saw once the magic in the arrow activated...” He halted as he realised what a great mistake he had made. “Fuck, of course this had to happen.” He said and placed his phone down next to him, sighing deeply. Ramuda, being the clone he was, wasn’t exactly equipped with the emotion of ‘love’, despite being Cupid. He could make others fall in love but he, himself, was not meant to have people fall in love with him.   
“Dice...no...it’s my fault...” He said to himself before deciding to ring Dice again.


	4. Gendice Route (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Gendice Route!!

“Good evening Dice.” The voice on the other side of the line said in his typical formal manner.   
“Ah...h-hey Gentaro!” He stuttered nervously, heart rate picking up as his thoughts started racing.   
“What seems to be the matter, Dice?” Gentaro inquired. Dice paused, truly unsure what to say for once.   
“I-I- have to tell you something!” He stammered.   
“Oh yes? Whatever do you have to tell me Dice?” He asked the other. That’s when Dice realised he had to collect his thoughts together and not screw up his confession. ‘Do it for Ramuda, he wouldn’t want me screwing up’ Dice mentally said to himself to prepare himself. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.   
“Gentaro...I-I have feelings for you a-and I really like you...” He confessed, and Gentaro remained silent before finally speaking.   
“Dice...is that true?” He genuinely asked. Dice hesitated before once again reminding himself that Ramuda would want him to be honest with him.   
“Y-Yes! I’m not kidding or anything...! I wouldn’t lie or prank you and I-I- asked Ramuda before if I should tell you...a-and he said I totally should tell you.” He admitted shyly. Although Dice couldn’t see this, Gentaro’s eyes widened and a light blush dusted his face.   
“Dice...” Gentaro said gently, before pausing which caused the other to basically have a heart attack.   
“Ah I’m sorry Gentaro! I-I- shouldn’t have said anything too soon...I-I-“   
“Dice, I am very glad and happy that you told me. I am also glad that Ramuda told you to tell me.” Said Gentaro.   
“Huh? For real...? You’re not weirded out or anything?” He genuinely asked.   
“Of course not Dice. However, I am personally not too sure about my own feelings towards you in this current point in time.” He answered honestly, hoping not to upset Dice in any way while still managing to be genuine with him.   
“I-It’s ok Gentaro! I-I- honestly didn’t expect you t-to receive my feelings so well...s-so thank you.” He said and hung up quickly, his nerves overwhelming him.   
“D-Dice? W-wait!” Gentaro calls out aloud but Dice had already hung up on him without saying goodbye. He let out a deep sigh as he stared down at his phone, the ‘call ended’ sign illuminating his screen.   
“Oh Dice...why must you be so nervous? I love you too as well you know...” Gentaro said aloud to himself. Meanwhile, Dice quickly scrolled to his contacts to ring Ramuda. Instantly he picked up.   
“Ya Ya Daisu~! How did it go?” He asked enthusiastically.   
“I uhh...I think it went well? Ugh...I hung up instantly after I told him because I was so nervous...” He admitted.   
“Dice! I’m sure you did fine! ☆ Everyone gets nervous and I’m sure Gentaro understands!” Ramuda said cheerfully and began to twirl his hair while giggling.   
“He probably hates me now! I dunno if that was a good idea...I was all nervous and shit.” Replied Dice.   
“Nuh uh! That was the best idea you had! Now the next thing you should do is show your love for Gentaro by buying him nice stuff and doing kind gestures! He’ll love you back for sure if he doesn’t already!” Ramuda said happily.   
“I-I- would do anything for Gentaro! I-I- just don’t wanna screw up or anything!” He said nervously over the phone while thinking of Gentaro, his heart beating quickly.   
“Hmm...well it’s ok because I’m totally gonna help you through all this! First thing I suggest is...something romantic! You should place a bunch of flowers in the park and then give him a bunch of presents or something!” Ramuda suggested, while remembering that he ultimately wanted to boost the popularity of Fling Posse and make everyone aware of the good chemistry that the team members had with each other.   
“Y-yeah you’re right! I’m gonna go work on it right now! Thanks Ramuda.” He replied.   
“Ok Dice! Don’t do anything stupid or anything! Now I’m gonna go to sleep so goodnight~!” He said.   
“Goodnight Ramuda.” He said and hung up. Ramuda grinned to himself once Dice had hung up on him.   
“Hehe perfect! Everything is going just as I wanted it to! Dice and Gentaro are gonna be the most popular couple now with an intricate bond unlike Matenro!” He said to himself aloud.


	5. Ramudice ??? (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So second chapter of Ramudice Route!!   
> (Warning: contains mild explicit content)!

One ring, two rings, still no pick up from the other line. It was only at the last second that Dice picked up the phone.   
“R-Ramuda?” Dice stuttered as he answered the phone.   
“Dice! Why did you hang up so soon? You barely told me anything! ☆” Ramuda said cheerfully.   
“I-I- thought I was bothering you...” He admitted nervously.   
“No Dice~ I was really interested in talking to you but you hung up instantly! ☆” Ramuda said in a sweet voice which instantly made Dice’s heart flutter and his face turn red. The words of Ramuda made Dice feel so special, he almost couldn’t believe they came from him.   
“R-really? Ah...I’m sorry for hanging up instantly I didn’t mean it in a rude way, I-I promise!” He stuttered over the phone.   
“It’s fine Daisu~! So what made you like me so suddenly~? ♡” He asked while obviously knowing the answer to his question. There was a pause as Dice felt his face glow red with embarrassment.   
“I- dude what? I-I- don’t even know h-how to answer that!” Dice stuttered. Ramuda began to twirl his hair, almost enjoying have Dice be so helplessly in love with him, despite being his biggest fuck up. He giggled over the phone and smiled, even though Dice couldn’t see it.   
“Oh Dice~ you don’t have to answer that, I was joking ☆” He teasingly replied and continued to twirl the long, purple strand of hair that framed his face.   
“What?! Are you acting like Gentaro now?!” Dice said slightly pissed. Ramuda giggled at Dice’s pissed tone, genuinely enjoying playing with him in such a way.   
“No~ of course not Daisuu~! ♡” He said seductively, his words sounding like sweet honey to Dice, making his cock twitch at the mere sound of Ramuda’s voice. Dice couldn’t help but move his right hand down to his pants and begin to grope himself as he endured the other’s teasing over the phone.  
“Ngh, R-Ramuda!” He responded, half sounding like a moan.   
“Huh~? Daisuu~? What’s wrong darling~? ♡” He teased yet again, pretending not know what Dice was doing and acting clueless, as if his words weren’t causing Dice to have a rock hard boner form in his pants.   
“Ah~ uh, n-nothing!” He stuttered while thrusting his shaft vigorously. He was ashamed to do such thing, especially over a call with the one who made him feel this way, but his emotions seemed so great that he couldn’t help himself.   
“Daisuu~ won’t you stop pleasuring yourself to the sound of my voice~? Or do I really bring you that much pleasure baby~♡” He said in his most lovely voice, his words obviously going straight to Dice’s dick and making him even more horny.   
“Ah~ Ngh~ s-stop this Ramuda.” He commanded, although sounding very weak and pitiful when doing so.   
“Oh Dice~ STOP!” Ramuda yelled while changing his tone from his regular to his dark voice, taking Dice quite by shock. He gave a deep sigh as Dice remained silent in fear.   
“Look Dice, you can’t fall in love with me, got it?” Ramuda continued in his dark voice. Dice remained silent yet again, still in shock over the sudden change in Ramuda.   
“Dice? Dice~? Did you like that voice? I was practising it for one of my onee-sans that I use it for!”   
“I- uhh...yeah sure it was...I guess I liked it...” Dice said nervously.   
“Thank you Dice! But for real~ don’t fall in love with me~! Ok?” Ramuda said in his normal voice again.   
“I-I- but why Ramuda?” Dice asked.   
“Because...Dice. I’m not built for love, and you’ll fall out of love with me pretty soon anyway ☆” He replied.   
“B-but R-Ramuda...anyone can fall in l-“ Dice was cut off by Ramuda.   
“Well Dice, today was nice talking! I’m going to go sleep now! Goodnight.” He said and hung up instantly. Dice was left speechless, looking down at his phone as his crush had hung up so suddenly as his eyes began to fill with tears.   
“Why...why doesn’t Ramuda love me back?” Dice said to himself as he began to cry, holding his phone close to him. While crying, he eventually fell asleep on his couch for the night. 

Meanwhile, Ramuda stared at the ‘fall out of love’ arrows that he had laid out on his desk. Even Cupid had arrows that could make people fall out of love, which was Ramuda’s exactly intention for tomorrow. He was going to shoot Dice yet again with an arrow, only this time with one that would make him fall out of love. The only problem he faced was the fact that ‘fall out of love’ arrows didn’t always work, if the person was so deeply in love with the person they’d fallen for. Regardless, this was Ramuda’s only hope if Dice was going to continue liking him.


	6. Gendice Route (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I updated, here’s a new chapter for Gendice!

That night, Dice set out to the usual casino he gambled at.   
“I’m gonna win a bunch of money tonight and buy something for Gentaro!” He said while playing at the pachinko machine. Unfortunately, this turned out to be a bad idea for Dice and he lost most of his money on the pachinko machine.   
“Ahh fuck...well maybe I’ll try the poker machine!” He said to himself and went to a poker machine that he usually played on. He sighed as he was about to insert the last of his remaining cash in the machine.   
“Ok, all I need is a 777 and I’ll be rich! I’ll be rich enough to buy Gentaro anything and everything! Do it for Gentaro.” He said and inserted the coin into the machine. He watched the numbers come through. 7...7...2...they read.   
“AH FUCK!” He said angrily and walked out of the casino. He was fairly close to Ramuda’s apartment and decided to go there, considering he’d lost all his money and probably wouldn’t be able to afford his rent for the week. He reached his door and knocked. Ramuda, who was already asleep, heard this and woke up instantly. He yawned before letting out a sigh.  
“Ugh...who could that be?” He said before getting up and walking towards the door. He opened it and Dice stood there.   
“Dice...?” He said in a sleepy voice while looking at him.   
“I’m sorry Ramuda! I kinda gambled all my money away for Gentaro...like I had this whole plan to win big and buy Gentaro all this stuff but like...” Dice trailed off.   
“Aww you gambled all your money away for Gentaro? That’s so sweet Dice! Too bad you lost.” Ramuda said.   
“I know...and now I’m homeless...”   
“Well, because you only wanted to make Gentaro happy, you can totally stay with me!” Ramuda said happily.   
“R-really? Thank you Ramuda...I won’t gamble again! I promise!” Dice said.   
“You always say that Dice! But anyway, we should totally talk about making Gentaro like you back!” Ramuda said happily and grabbed onto Dice’s arm and led him inside.   
“O-ok! Also...I didn’t wake you up right?” Dice asked.  
“It doesn’t matter! We got better things to think about!” Ramuda replied and pulled Dice onto his couch in the living room.   
“W-what should I do to Gentaro to like me back?” Dice asked while sitting down on Ramuda’s couch.   
“Remember when I said you should place a bunch of flowers in the park and then give Gentaro a bunch of presents or something? You should totally do that! And I’ll help you with it! But just don’t be silly again and gamble all your money away, ok? ☆” Ramuda replied cheerfully.   
“Y-yeah...I just thought I was totally gonna win for Gentaro you know?” Dice said.   
“Oh well...now you can work for me! Or even better, work for Gentaro!”   
“W-what? What job would I even do for Gentaro?”   
“You can help him write his novels! He totally needs help writing them and ideas so you should offer to ask him! ☆”  
“Are you sure...? I mean he seems to have all the good ideas himself...”   
“Yeah! He said that you inspire his characters! So you should definitely help him! ☆” Ramuda said and smiled as Dice hesitated.   
“I-I- guess...ahh I’m so nervous!” He admitted.   
“Don’t be nervous Dice! Anyway, time to go to sleep again! You can sleep in the guest room over there!” He said and pointed to a room that was off the side of the hallway.   
“Ah jeez, thanks bro.” Dice said and walked over to the room with Ramuda.   
“Here Dice! Now get some sleep because tomorrow we’re totally gonna get Gentaro to love you back!” Ramuda said and gave Dice a ‘goodnight’ hug before skipping off to his own room. Dice instantly crashed on the guest bed, heart fluttering as he thought of Gentaro before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (Ok this is where it splits into two, the original idea was that it would just be a gendice fic but I though hmm what if there are two alternative endings, one where dice falls in love with Gentaro (as planned) and one where he accidentally falls in love with ramuda)  
> (I’ll title the chapters either ‘Gendice’ or ‘Ramudice’ so you know which to read and which not to (unless u wanna read both) anyway yeah I just wanted to try something new and write a fic with two alternative endings bc I thought it would be very fun and interesting


End file.
